There are a variety of wagering games to play in casinos and other gaming environments such as online gaming environments. Roulette is one such known wagering game that involves a moving wheel and a ball that travels along the moving wheel. Depending upon where the ball stops, a player may win or lose a wager. Craps and Sic Bo are other such known wagering games, both of which utilize six-sided dice. There is a need to increase the level of interest, excitement, and volatility associated with playing wagering games such as Roulette, Craps, and Sic Bo. There is also a need to enhance the operational functionality of, or otherwise provide improvements to and interesting variations of, wagering games such as Roulette, Craps, and Sic Bo.
There are also a variety of wagering games to play in casinos and other gaming environments that enable a player to place a side or streak wager in association with a plurality of consecutive plays of a base or primary wagering game. In these known streak games, if the outcome of each of the consecutive plays of the underlying base or primary wagering game satisfies a same single condition, the player may win an award based on the side or streak wager. In one of these known streak games, a player may place a side or streak wager on the occurrence of a designated number of consecutive winning outcomes of plays of the base or primary wagering game. In this streak game, the single condition is a winning outcome of a play of the base or primary wagering game and, therefore, the single condition is satisfied when a play of the base or primary wagering game results in a winning outcome. Thus, the player wins an award based on the side or streak wager if the designated number of consecutive plays of the base or primary wagering game each result in a winning outcome (i.e., if the outcome of each of the designated number of consecutive plays of the base or primary wagering game satisfies the condition). In another known streak game, a player may place a side or streak wager on the occurrence of a designated number of consecutive losing outcomes of plays of the underlying base or primary wagering game. In this streak game, the single condition is a losing outcome of a play of the base or primary wagering game and, therefore, the single condition is satisfied when a play of the base or primary wagering game results in a losing outcome. Thus, the player wins an award based on the side or streak wager if the designated number of consecutive plays of the base or primary wagering game each result in a losing outcome (i.e., if the outcome of each of the designated number of consecutive plays of the base or primary wagering game satisfies the condition).
In one known type of streak game that is associated with a base or primary game, a player may win a single award associated with a streak wager. In this type of streak game, the player wins and is provided with that single award after a designated number of consecutive plays of the base or primary wagering game have each satisfied a same single condition. In another known type of streak game that is associated with a base or primary game, a player may win multiple awards associated with a streak wager. In this type of streak game, the player wins one of the awards after each of play of the base or primary wagering game satisfies a same single condition. These awards accumulate, and are provided to the player upon completion of the streak game. In another known type of streak game, a player may win multiple awards associated with a streak wager. In this type of streak game, the player wins and is provided with one of the awards after each play of the base or primary wagering game satisfies a same single condition. There is a need to increase the level of interest, excitement, and volatility associated with playing base or primary wagering games having side or streak games.